


DUI class date

by ibonekoen



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark picks up dates in odd places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: Rhodey receives a text from Tony that reads "This lady in my dui class just asked what patron was. I feel like she doesn't belong here."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/152962.html?thread=32324738#t32324738) at comment_fic: Iron Man (movieverse), Tony/Rhodey, "This lady in my dui class just asked what patron was. I feel like she doesn't belong here."

Rhodey can feel the headache forming when his phone first buzzes and he sees that it's Tony. He knows it's the first day of Tony's court-mandated DUI course, and he can only imagine what the text contains. He should just ignore it and finish his paperwork.

Yeah, _that_ lasts about five seconds.

Of course, once he's read the text, he regrets it, and he groans before dropping the phone back to his desk. He isn't even going to dignify that with a response.

Okay, so maybe his willpower holds out a little longer than five seconds this time, but he's still scooping the phone up and sliding the qwerty keyboard out, tapping out a message in return.

_Tony, not knowing the brand of a certain type of alcohol is no sign she doesn't belong. She was arrested for driving drunk. Trust me. She belongs._

He sends the message and then dives back into his paperwork, filling out a report on some practice scrimmage or another. He winces as his phone buzzes not even a minute later, and he sighs, staring at it for a few moments before picking it up.

Of course it's a new message from Tony, one that reads: _I'm thinking about inviting her back to my place and properly introducing her to patron. y/n?_

Rhodey sighs and rubs his temple; his headache's gotten worse. He types a response -- _Do you really think that's a good idea?_ \-- and then erases it, knowing full well that Tony does think it's a good idea or he wouldn't have said it. Instead, he sends another message: _Just make sure you call her a taxi to get her home._

He snorts, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Leave it to Tony to pick up a date at a DUI class.


End file.
